Beyond the Barbarians
by LadyPegasus
Summary: (SLASH) Silverfox, Firesong, Darien, and Keisha decide to explore the land above the barbarians, and encounter a young mage, a former swordsworn, and a strange companion. Who may very well be the saviors of Valdemar.


*screen fizzes in*  
  
Disembodied Voice: Do not attempt to press the back button on your computer. It is not a glitch. We will take you into the world of Chaos' head. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Chaos: *pulls out Firesong in black robes holding a voice deepener* Nice try, Firesong.  
  
Firesong: Darn. I guess I have to go ravage Silverfox now. *walks off*  
  
Chaos: Riiight. Welcome to my fanfic! *trumpets play* *looks around* Where did that come from?  
  
Vanyel: It was magic, whoosh!  
  
Chaos: No it wasn't, it was Firesong again.  
  
Firesong: How did you know?  
  
Stefen: *hides behind upturned table* Is Chaos still trying to kill me?  
  
Sabin (my Companion): :To put it bluntly, yes.:  
  
Tylendel: *sleeping*  
  
Vanyel: *pales* Tylendel! You came back!  
  
Tylendel: What? Who? Where?  
  
Stefen: *makes threatening gestures*  
  
Sabin: :How rude.: *goes back to talking to Yfandes and Gala*  
  
Chaos: Sabin, be nice.*pushes all of them into muse closet except Sabin* Never mind them! Sorry for the interruption. I wrote this fic because it just popped into my head in school. Let me tell you, my teacher was not thrilled to see a plot fairy with a mallet bang me over the head. *sniff* *rubs head* Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Are my little made-up characters in the book? I didn't think so.  
  
Summary: Firesong, Silverfox, Darien, and Keisha are lost in a snowy country above the barbarians. There, they meet a boy mage, a former Swordsworn, and an odd companion who could be their one chance to save Valdemar. ((Don't worry, Vanyel and Stefen will make appearances in the story.))  
  
Warnings: Shay'a'chern-ness ensues. Also, watch out for the characters being OOC.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I still don't see what the point is in this." Firesong said dubiously, hefting the large pack onto the dyheli. "After all, my young friend, we've found your parents, and we've decided not to stay, so what's the point in going even farther north?"  
  
Darien sighs, tightening the straps around the packs. This wasn't the first time they've gotten into an argument. "Because, Firesong, no one has ever went to see what was up there." He says, looking to the endless expanse of snowy terrain. Keisha comes up behind him, gripping his hand in hers.  
  
Keisha looks to the snowy plains, a frown coming upon her lips. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for a little while, Darien. After all, Altra just Jumped Firesong and Silverfox here, and the others back this morning."  
  
He doesn't answer. Keisha knows him well enough by now to realize that she wasn't going to change his mind. She sighs exasperatedly and gives a long suffering glance to Silverfox.  
  
Silverfox gives her a humoring glance back, comfortingly patting her shoulder. "There, there Keisha. At least your Darien doesn't come up with completely bad ideas." He says, casting a sidelong glance at his mate.  
  
Firesong gives him a coy grin from under his current mask of silver scales and moonstone. "Don't be so cruel, ashke. You know that I would never go through with anything that may harm you." He says, pointing out the obvious.  
  
The kestra'chern just shakes his head, waist-length black hair shaking everywhere, and getting in his face. He pulls the hair back from him, revealing beautiful, yet handsome features. Silverfox turns to his mate, giving him a begging glance.  
  
Firesong complies, walking over and molding the kestra'chern's hair into a quick braid. "There you go, ves'tacha." He says, turning back to the task he was previously complaining about.  
  
Darien finished tightening the straps, and raises his arm, whistling into the air. Kuari plummets from the sky, landing on his Bondmate's arm. He then looks deeply into his Bondbird's eyes, seeing what he sees. He nods back to Firesong, and then launches the Eagle-Owl into the air. Keisha sighs. It was time to go.  
  
The group mounts their dyheli, and walks into the slight flurry, disappearing into the mist.  
  
So ends Chapter One of "Beyond the Barbarians" As a side note:  
  
Chaos: Phew. It was short, but I'm probably going to get the next chapter out in a few days.  
  
Sabin: :I still don't see why we have to put up with your muses. Aren't I enough?:  
  
Chaos: *pats Sabin* Of course, Sabin. But I'm afraid your just a little too angsty at times.  
  
Sabin: *huffs* :Well, I see I'm not needed here.: *walks off*  
  
Chaos: *sweatdrop* Don't worry 'bout him.  
  
Muses in closet: *rumbling* *struggling*  
  
Chaos: Whatever. Here are some definitions.  
  
Dyheli: Deer-like creatures with the intelligence of humans  
  
Shay'a'chern: Meaning, one who loves his own. In other words, a man who likes other men or women who like other women.  
  
Ashke: Love  
  
Kestra'chern: Primarily one who comforts, sort of like a mindhealer.  
  
Ves'tacha: Beloved One  
  
Chaos: Now keep in mind, these are rough definitions, so I might be wrong. Please correct me if they are. And no flames, please! Constructive criticism only.  
  
Sabin: :In other words, all flames will be used to light Hillary Clinton's hair on fire.:  
  
Chaos: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Muses: LET US GO!  
  
*Screen fizzes out* 


End file.
